One Last Dance
by Lil' Pup
Summary: Seqel to The Dress. The Storm Hawks have been invited to the Terra Rex Ball. Master Cyclonis has ordered Dark Ace to go under cover to convince Piper to join them. But will he be able to win Piper over if she finds out who he is?
1. Chapter 1

Lil'Pup: This is the sequel to 'The Dress. If you liked that you should read this. I don't own Storm Hawks or any of the characters.

-----------

It was a surprisily peaceful day for the Storm Hawks. Stork was flying the ship and the other boys were fixing things around the Condor. Piper as usully was working on her crystals. Well trying to any ways. It had been nearly a month since her run in with the Dark Ace, and she has been trying to forget about it but found herself unable to. I mean who could forget if someone like the Dark Ace kissed them. Piper hasn't told her friends about, worried about what they'ed think and what they'd do. She knew her friends too well, and she knows that if she tells them, they would do something stupid like confront the Dark Ace about. God, how embarrassing would that be?

_"Everyone, please report to the main deck," _Storks voice said over the intercome.

"What is it Stork, are we being attacked," Aerrow asked running into the main deck.

"No, but we got a letter from the Rex Guardians," Stork said, "And their bird is still here."

"What's the letter say," Junko asked.

"Maybe they need help," Finn said.

Piper took the stroll from Stork and started reading it, "No it's an invitation."

"To a party," Finn asked excitedly as he started to dance, "Right on!"

"This isn't just some party Finn," Piper said, "It's the Terra Rex Ball!"

"Should we know what that is," Junko asked.

"I've heard of it," Aerrow said, "It's a really fancy party that's harder to get into then the Cyclonian base."

"And we got invites," Finn said happily, "Sweet."

"Does this mean we're going to have to buy suits," Spork asked.

Radarr sqacked in protect, no way he was going to wear some monkey suit.

"Of course you guy's are going to wear suits," yelled Piper, "It's a formal event."

"It's not like we have to go guys," Aerrow told them.

"Actually we do," Piper cut in, "If we don't they'll take it as an insult, and I don't think it's a good idea for them to start hating us again."

"I hate it when you're right," Finn groaned.

----

"Dark Ace," Master Cyclonis said not looking up from her work, "I have a job for you."

"What is it Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace asked bowing.

"You remember Piper of the Storm Hawks don't you," she asked.

The Dark Ace smiled to himself, picturing the blue haired beauty in his head, "How could I forget?"

"The Rex Guardians are having thier annal ball, and the Storm Hawks have been invited," Cyclonis informed him.

"I mean you no disrespect, but what does any of that have to do with Piper," Dark Ace asked.

"I'm getting to that," Cyclonis growled, "I want you to take one of my cloaking crystals so you can go under cover at the Terra Rex Ball. Once there you are to find Piper and convince her to join us."

_'Piper on our side,'_ The Dark Ace thought. _'That also means she would be one __**my**__ side as well.'_ "When do I leave?"

Master Cyclonis smirked, "Tomorrow, by the way I hope you can dance."

---

Lil'Pup: Here's the first chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I least I got it started. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please R&R.


	2. The Howling

Lil'Pup: I don't own Storm Hawks. I want to thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming.

-------

"Oh yeah," Finn said looking at his self in the mirror, "You the difference between us guys is that I make this tux look good."

The Storm Hawks were getting ready to go to the Terra Rex Ball. All the guys were excited except for Stork and Radarr who didn't like wearing suits.

"Is Piper ready yet," Aerrow asked, "We're going to be there in thirty minutes."

"Here I am," Piper called out from the other side of the door, "How do I look?"

When Piper walked in the main deck the boys jaws hit the floor. She was wearing a long yellow spegetti strap dress, and her hair was down. Which was a rare sight for the boys to see.

At their silence, Piper began to worry, "Do I really look that bad," she asked sadly looking down at herself. She had spent alot of money on the dress, and she thought it looked good on her. Sure it was a bit tight, but Piper didn't think it made her look fat at all.

The boys snapped out of it a moment later, then realised what Piper had said. "What? No Piper, you look amazing," Aerrow said.

"Yeah, really pretty," Junko added.

"I wish I could look that good in a dress," Finn said. There was a long moment of silence, and it was about five minutes before anyone said anything.

"We... should get going," Piper said.

"Good idea," Aerrow said, "Stork start heading towards Terra Rex.

---------------------

_'That was too easy,'_ The Dark Ace thought as he looked around the ball room. He didn't have any trouble getting into the ball, he was surprised other people didn't just walk right in here. Dark Ace looked at his reflection in a near by mirror. The cloaking crystal made it look like he had brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black suit with a red under shirt and a black tie.

Many of the snobby rich girls have been trying to get his attention since he steped foot in the room. These women are pathetic, instead of trying to make something of themselves they just tried to marry some rich man in hopes of living a comfortable life.

_'Not like Piper," _he thought fondly. She worked hard for everything she has, Master Cyclonis told him that she taught herself how to work with crystals, if only she didn't waste her talents working for the Sky Knights.

"Hey, aren't they the Storm Hawks," some random person asked looking at the main doors.

Dark Ace turned, and was happy to see Piper standing there looking as stunning as ever. But he would have enjoyed the view more if her _**friends **_weren't with her. Dark Ace tighten his fist when that blasted sky knight said something to make Piper laugh. But God she was beautiful when she smiled. Now he just needed to get her alone.

He could always try the up front approach and ask her to dance, or he could wait till Piper was alone. The problem with the first one is that Dark Ace would have to ask her in front of her friends, which means they would end up spying on them every moment they were together to make sure he didn't try any thing. And the second was that he doubted her friends would leave her alone.

Dark Ace looked back over to them and saw that Harrier was with them. The Storm Hawks didn't seem to like him talking to Piper and... WAS THAT BASTARD KISSING HER HAND?!

Calming himself down, Dark Ace knew he couldn't just go over there and make Harrier die a slow, painful, humilating death. Plus that pet of Aerrow's was with them, and Ace was sure he could be able to recognize his scent. But as like would have it, the monkey... rabbit... thing made a run towards the food.

He made his way towards the Storm Hawks, glad to see that Harrier had left to greet some of the other guest.

"You must be the Storm Hawks," Dark Ace said once he caught up with them, "What a pleasure."

He and Aerrow shook hands then the Sky Knight introduced the rest of his sqaudron. When he came to Piper, Dark Ace decided to follow Harrier's lead, and kissed her hand. It wasn't as good as kissing her lips, but it would have to do for now.

Dark Ace had to fight the urge to smirk when he saw the male Storm Hawks glaring at him. But he couldn't blame them for being over protective of Piper. Once she join Master Cyclonis, he would do his best to make sure she would never want to leave.

"I don't think we caught your name," Stork said, looking him up and down as to look for any signs of him lying.

"Call me Chase," Dark Ace said with a smile while looking at Piper.

The merb seemed to believe he was telling the truth, but he still looked at him suspiciously.

"Excuse me."

They all looked to see a tall, handsome dark haired boy standing there. He looked to be around sixteen.

"Yes," Aerrow asked looking at the guy.

"Oh sorry," he said, "I was talking to your lady friend."

Piper's eyes widen slightly, wondering what a handsome boy like him would want from her.

"Would you care to dance," the boy asked giving her a bow.

"I would love too," Piper said, glad that her voice didn't sound eager.

They watched as the boy led Piper to the dance floor, all trying to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

Dark Ace knew he was right when he said that they would watch over Piper. He noticed that Piper seem surprised when the boy asked her to dance. It was clear to him that she didn't relies how beautiful she really was. Looking around, Dark Ace noticed there were alot of other men staring at Piper, waiting for her to finish the dance with the guy she was with so they could ask her.

_'This is going to be harder then I thought.'_

------- ------ ------

Lil'Pup: Dark Ace is in trouble, seeing as he can't just beat up all the other boys. Please read and review.


	3. Hand of Sorrow

Dark Ace watched angerily as Piper danced with another man, waiting for them to finish so he could get to her before anyone else did. The wallop was eating and the sharp-shooter was dancing with random girls, while the sky knight and the merb watched Piper dance to make sure her partners hands didn't go anywhere they shouldn't.

The song had ended, but before Dark Ace could go over to Piper, she made her way back to her friends.

"You sure a popular tonight," Aerrow said smiling, even through the jealously was killing him.

"I know," Piper said, "It's weird huh, usually guys never notice me."

In truth, guys have noticed Piper. **Alot **of guys. It's just that the Storm Hawks were over protective of their only female member, so if any guy looked at Piper the wrong way, they would glare at them, or have Radarr bite them. It had been that way ever since they were kids. But they always felt bad when Piper came to them crying because none of the other boys liked to play with her. Mostly because it was their fault.

"Just so you know Piper, these men may be rich, handsome... and everything Aerrow is not," Stork said not noticing the look their leader gave him, "Does not mean their nice."

Piper rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways, "Don't be paranoid Stork. It's not like I'm going elope with one of these men."

"Damn, now all my wedding plans for us are ruin."

They turned to see Chase (AKA Dark Ace) standing behind him.

"Oh, hello Chase," Piper said politely.

"You were kidding about the wedding plans right," Aerrow asked.

Holding back the urge to hit him, Piper just talked to Chase.

"Would you care to dance Miss Piper," Chase asked holding out his hand and flashing her a smile.

Blushing slightly, Piper took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor once again.

_'Finally,'_ Dark Ace thought as he danced with Piper. He was glad she was a graceful dancer, he had agreed to dance with another girl to pratice, and she kept on stepping on his feet. He enjoyed the look of jealously and envy from that Sky Knight. He couldn't wait to see the look on his his when Piper betrayed them to join up with the Cyclonians.

Yes, he could see it all now.

Dark Ace Fantasy

_"Piper, how could you," Aerrow cried pathetically._

_"Don't be so naive," Piper laughed. "Did you really think I would stay with you Storm Hawks, when I could have someone as handsome, strong, smart, and powerful as the Dark Ace." As she said his name, the Dark Ace walked over to Piper and kissed her, "Plus, he's an amazing kisser."_

_"How did I think I could have someone as beautiful as you Piper," Aerrow cried, "You deserve to be with the awesome Dark Ace."_

End Fantasy

"What are you smiling about," Piper asked.

"I'm just happy I get to dance with such a pretty gir," Dark Ace said. "I saw you and your friends fight the Rex Guardians, you were amazing." _'After all she is the only one who won thier challenge.' _"It's hard to find a woman who's beautiful and strong."

Piper looked away and blushed. Dark Ace had to mentally kick himself to keep himself from kissing her. He would love to see the look on Aerrow's face if he did that.

"So what do you do," Piper asked innocently.

"I do business that evolves alot of traveling," Dark Ace said. It wasn't a total lie, he did _business_ for Master Cyclonis that made him travel. "And you?"

"I'm in charge of tactics, navigation, and crystals," Piper said, "And I guess you could call me a archaeologist."

"Really," Dark Ace said, "... And what is that?"

"The study of existing and past cultures, and the way people live," Piper said.

"Well I guess you could say I'm into philematology," Chase said causing Piper to giggle. _'Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't know what it meant,' _Dark Ace thought. He was going to ask her if she wanted to know what it was, then he would have shown her.

The Dark Ace spined Piper, then dipped her.

"Your as graceful on the dance floor as you are on the battle field Piper," Harrier said walking up to them.

"Thank you Harrier," Piper answered politely.

"Do you mind if I cut in," Harrier asked Chase.

Dark Ace resisted the urge to attack him, "Of course not," Chase said as Harrier took Piper's hand and lead her away. He saw some of the women stare at Piper in jealousy. But then again, they had every right to be jealous of Piper. Dark Ace looked at the women, who were wearing snippy dresses, make up that made them look like ten dollar hooker, (Not that he would know), and enough perfume to make a good replacement for a smoker crystals. He even saw some girls that had fake tans and bleached thier hair. Did they really think that was attractive? Sure he liked Piper's dark skin, but it was naturally like that. At least he thought it was. He hoped that one day he would be able to see if she had a tan line or not.

He mentally slapped himself. He needed to focus on Piper joining him and Master Cyclonis before he could plan anything like that. What was he, a fanboy?

Keeping an eye on Piper, he made his way to the refreshment table.

"You've seem to be enjoying your time with our friend."

Turning around he saw Piper's team mates glaring at him with their eyes filled with judgement.

"Playing it cool The Dark Ace answered, "Yes, she is quite a gifted dancer."

"Where did Piper learn to dance like that," Finn asked only to be shut up from a look from Aerrow.

"Look," Aerrow started, "We just want to make sure you don't do anything to hurt her."

"You don't have to worry about that," Dark Ace said smirking, "If anything else I would like for her to have a happier life."

"What's that suppose to mean," Aerrow demanded.

"Yeah, Piper's happy with us," Junko put in.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the wedding plans you mentioned earlier would it," a nervous Stork asked.

To be honest, Dark Ace was amused by how protective they were of Piper. They never worried she might get hurt in a fight, but if it envolved a guy they acted like a bunch of mother hens.

"One day she will realize that you fools are holding her back. And when she does, I'll be waiting for her," The Dark Ace said before turning to walk away.

------

Lil'Pup: Sorry if you didn't think the chapter was long enough, but I have an idea that might make up for that. In this chapter Dark Ace said he was into philematology. If you can find out what it means, I'll write you a PiperxDarkAce story in any setting or summery you want. All you have to do is put the answer and what kind of story you want on the review. If you're the first person to do it you win.


	4. THE WINNER!

Lil'Pup: The winner of the philematology contest is Fantasyfan4ever.

As I said before, this means I'll write you a Dark Ace/Piper story in any setting you want. Just tell me what you want it to be about and I'll write it. And before I forget... CONGRATULATIONS!


	5. The Heart of Everything

Lil'Pup: I don't own Storm Hawk or the song 'The Heart of Everything.'

-------

Dark Ace knew saying something like that to the Storm Hawks may not have been the best idea, seeing as they might have Piper leave early. He still needed to talk to her about joining him, but the more he thought about, he realized that he didn't have a plan. He was so busy enjoying his time with Piper that he forgot to think of anything that could get her to join him, and there was still the matter of how she would react when she finds out that Chase is really Dark Ace. But he needed to get her to join no matter what the cost.

He remembered when Master Cyclonis came back after trying to get Piper to join her. She was angry in a whole new level; because it was mixed with hurt. She told him it was because her oblivion crystal didn't work. Dark Ace was a crystal expert, but he knew there was only one reason why it wouldn't work. And that would be if Master Cyclonis and Piper had become friends.

Master Cyclonis never had friends, since she was old enougth to walk she was raised to become the next ruler of Cyclonia. Friendship just didn't seem important. So he really wasn't that surprised that they hit it off so fast, Piper was the perfect friend of Master Cyclonis. That was one of the many reasons he wanted her to join.

--

Piper was getting irritated. Harrier was nice and all, but in only talked about himself. The entire time they dance, he just went on and on about how great he was and everything he and his squradron had done.

After ten minutes she just stoped paying attention. She just smiled and nodded at everything he said. It stoped, however when she heard him say something about her having kids. Luckly for her the song ended, and Chase was near by.

"Well it was great dancing with your Harrier," Piper said lying through her teeth, "But I promised Chase I would dance with him again." Then she left walking away as fast as her heels would let her.

"Hello Piper," Dark Ace said happy she was away from Harrier.

"Chase you have no idea how happy I am to see you," Piper said.

"Really," he asked, glad that he didn't sound as happy as he was.

"Yeah, Harrier was boring the life out of me," she said with a smile, "And I think he said something about me having kids."

The Dark Ace felt anger boil inside of him, "He thought that you two should have children together?"

"I really have no idea," Piper admitted, "I was so bored that I just stoped paying attention to what he was saying. It could have been about anything."

_'Even so, I would feel better if I could kill him,'_ Dark Ace thought. But he couldn't stop the image of a pregnant Piper in his head. Of her holding a dark skinned baby with black hair, and he had his eyes.

"Are you okay Chase," Piper asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered truthfully.

_For the pain and the sorrow caused by my mistakes_

_Won't repent to a mortal whom is all to blame._

Some woman had started singing,and Piper and Dark Ace slowly danced to the song.

_Now I know I won't make it _

_There will be a time we'll get back our freedom_

_They can't break what's inside_

_I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything._

Piper wrapped her arms around Chase, and he put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself from fading away now,_

_Don't let go_

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become, _

_Don't sacrifice_

_It's truly the heart of everything._

Looking into her eyes, Dark Ace wished that this wouldn't end. That it could just be the two of them. But he quickly pushed those thoughts aside remembering his loyalty to Cyclonia.

_Stay with me now I'm facing my last solemn hour_

_Very soon I'll embrace you on the other side._

For some reason this song spoke to Piper, like it was trying to tell her something. But when Chase pulled her closer she forgot about it and just enjoyed the dance.

_Hear the crowd in the distance,_

_Screaming out my faith_

_Now their voices are fading,_

_I can feel no more pain_

_I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything._

Dark Ace had always believed in what Cyclonia was fighting for, that's why he joined them in the first place. He knew that he could get Piper to see the light if she would give him a chance.

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself from fading away now,_

_Don't let go_

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become,_

_Don't sacrifice_

_It's truly the heart of everything_

_'Who does that guy think he is,'_ Aerrow thought angerly, _'Piper would never quit the Storm Hawks! Would she? What am I thinking, of course not. She's our friend she would never leave us.'_

_Open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes_

"We're doomed," Stork said, "If Piper leaves us, we'll never survive. She's the only one who can cook or read a map right."

"It's not just that Stork," Junko cut in, "She's our friend too, along with our team-mate."

Radarr squawked in agreement.

_Open up your eyes_

_Save yourself from fading away now,_

_Don't let it go_

"Piper, after this song would you like to go on a walk through the gardens with me," Dark Ace asked.

"That sounds nice," Piper said smiling causing Dark Ace to smile back.

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become,_

_Don't sacrifice_

_It's truly the heart of everything._

Even as the song ended, the two of them continued dancing waiting for the music to die down while looking into each others eyes. Once a new song started playing the both snapped out of it.

_'Damnit, I can't let myself get distracted,' _Dark Ace thought. "Shall we," he asked holding out his hand.

Smiling, Piper linked her arm with his and Chase led her out of the ballroom.

----

"Where is Chase taking Piper," Aerrow asked once he saw Chase leading Piper out a door.

"I think he's taking outside or something," Junko said, remembering that's the door people came in from.

"So Piper is going outside, where it's dark, and is alone with a man that none of us know or trust," Stork pointed out.

"Oh come on Stork, what's the worse that could happen," Finn asked stupidly.

Everyone's eyes widened when the same mental image came up in their heads...

_"Why did you bring me out here," Piper asked innocently._

_"I just wanted us to be alone," Chase said, his eyes looking at her hungrily, 'Where no one can hear you scream,' he thought._

_However naive little Piper didn't noticed, and just let him lead her deeper into the dark._

_"Shouldn't we head back now," Piper asked, "I want to see my friends."_

_Chase smirked, "Don't worry baby, I'll keep you warm."_

_Piper looked at him nervously, "I much rather be with my friends."_

_This made Chase angry. With out another word he pushed Piper to the ground, and put his lips over hers to keep her from screaming. As he began to tear off her dress, Piper started crying, silently begging for her friends to save her._

_End image_

"We need to save Piper," the Storm Hawks chorus making their way towards the door.

But it was unnesesary. Believe it or not, The Dark Ace was acting kind of... sweet. The two of them just walked along side each other, enjoying the stars and flowers.

Looking around, Dark Ace saw a yellow tulip and couldn't help but think of Piper. Taking out a small knife, he cut off the flower leaving little of the stem.

"For you," Dark Ace said handing Piper the flower.

Blushing, Piper excepted the tulip, "It's beautiful, thank you," she said softly.

The Dark Ace couldn't take it anymore! He had to kiss Piper. The way she was blushing, the way she held the flower he gave her like a precious gem, and the way the moon light hit her made her look like a mystical goddess.

Cupping her chin with his hand, The Dark Ace met her lips with his.

-------

Lil'Pup: Please read and review, and FYI a yellow tulip means hopelessly in love. I wonder if the Dark Ace knew that?


	6. Faint

Lil'Pup: I don't own Storm Hawks, but if I did I don't think it would be a kids show. ;) And the song Faint belongs to Linkin Park. By the way, I've had people telling me that they don't like this pairing. Well I don't have a problem with that, but don't give me review about how you want it to be Aerrow and Piper story or something. If you don't like don't read.

----------

The kiss was short, it probably didn't even last a minute. But there was a spark that quickly brought their lips back together. In a instant they were ingulfed in heat and the rest of the world fell away. The kiss, witch started off gently, quickly became more demanding. Dark Ace bit her bottom lip playfully and let his tounge soothe it. His tongue silently requested entrance to her mouth, which she granted hesitantly. Piper moaned in pleasure at the new sensation as he explored her hungrily. Time stopped as he felt her tongue begin to dance shyly with his. A part of his mind was screaming at him to regain control of himself, but the rest of him was pleading for more.

Dark Ace groaned as he unwillingly pulled away for air. They were gasping for air as they stared at each other in the faint moonlight. Seeing Piper's blushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips, and darkened amber eyes, Dark Ace knew he would happily sale his soul to continue what they had started.

He watched as she perpared to say something, she licked her lips and his control snapped.

"Chase..." Piper started to question, but was stoped when he firmly pressed his lips against hers once again.

Piper wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding the tulip. They were both so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice something slip of of Chase's pocket. Pulling away, Piper gasped when she saw that she was no longer staring into green eyes, but red ones, "Dark Ace!"

Looking down, The Dark Ace saw that his chroma crystal had fallen to the ground. Shit.

**With The Storm Hawks**

"I think we took a wrong turn," Junko said.

"Didn't we already go down this way," Stork asked.

"How should I know," Finn asked, "All these hallways look alike."

"Radarr, can't you pick up Piper's scent," Aerrow asked his co-pliot.

The rabbit-monkey let out a growl as if to say, "I'm not a dog!"

"Come on buddy," Aerrow pleaded, "For Piper?"

Radarr rolled his eyes, but started sniffing the ground for Piper's scent.

----------

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit disregard._

_Handful of complaints but I cant help the fact that everyone can see these scars._

Dark Ace wanted to say something to calm Piper down, but before he could do anything she punched him in the face.

"Was this whole thing just a game to you," Piper asked trying her best not to shed any tears.

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do, I cant convince you to just believe this is real._

"This wasn't a game Piper," Dark Ace said, "Master Cyclonis sent me here to ask you to join us."

"That was what all this was about," Piper said sadly, "To get me to join you?"

Dark Ace eye's turned to the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze, "Yes."

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do,_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not,_

_But I'll be here because you'll all that I've got_

"I don't want you to think that I was did this just because my master asked me to do it," Dark Ace said, "I want you to be apart of Cyclonia as well."

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

"Do you think that matters to me," Piper shouted angerly before turning to run away.

But the Dark Ace knew what she was planing on doing, so he quickly grabbed her around her middle.

_I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident_

_Cause you don't understand I do what I can_

_Sometimes I don't make sence_

"Let go of me," Piper said firmly so every word sounded like a sentence.

But he refused to let her go. After going to all the trouble to get her alone, he wasn't about to let her leave, overtaken by the devastating thought he might never get this chance again. He buried his face in her dark blue hair and breathed her in.

"Please don't run," Dark Ace said, his lips grazed over the curl of her ear.

_I am, what you never want to say,_

_But I've never had a doubt,_

_It's like not matter what I do_

_I can't convince you for once just to hear me out._

Piper stopped struggling, but she still remained tense in The Dark Ace's embrace. She knew she couldn't trust him,

"I know that I hurt you, but I need you to listen to me," Dark Ace said, "Your wasting your skills with the Storm Hawks."

"Those people you claim I'm wasting my skills on happen to be my friends," Piper said angerly.

"But they're holding you back," he said with equal anger.

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do,_

_You face away and pretend that I'm not,_

_But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got_

"What do you mean they're holding me back," Piper asked. There were times that she thought that she was holding the team back, and now the Dark Ace is telling her that they are holding her back. What kind of game was he playing?

"You have so much potential," Dark Ace said turning her around, "Potential that I can help you master. Think about it you could be one of the most powerful women in the Atmos."

Piper just turned to face the other way, not wanting to look at him or acknowledge his words. They were lies, just like everything else he had said tonight.

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

"Why won't you believe me," Dark Ace asked turning her face to look at him.

"You think it has something to do with the fact that you've tried to kill me and my friends before," Piper asked with a 'duh' look.

That stumped The Dark Ace. As cliche as it sounded, from the moment he saw Piper he had been having certain dreams about her. Not all of them were like _that,_ but he didn't like feeling weak, that's why at first he tried to get rid of Piper, in hopes that the dreams would stop. But when Master Cyclonis told him about her plan to get Piper to join them, he thought that maybe there was a reason behind those dreams. But Dark Ace didn't believe in dentiny, he was too smart for that.

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're going to listen to me like it or not_

_Right now, hear me out now_

_You're going to listen to me like it or not_

_Right now_

"There are some things more important then power Dark Ace," Piper said, "And my friends are one of them."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," Dark Ace growled in frustration.

"Why do you have to be such an ass," Piper shot back.

_'This isn't getting me anywhere,'_ Dark Ace thought, '_Should I just kidnapped her or something?'_ He knew that wouldn't be a good idea, but this was getting ridculous. But her loyalty was one of the things that made her a worthy of Cyclonia, so he would just have to bare with it for now.

"This is pointless, just let me go," Piper said, "There is nothing you could say that could make me abandon my friends."

"If they're really your friends how come they haven't came to save you yet?"

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

"Because they didn't know that you were the enemy," Piper said, "And even if they did, knowing them they would probably get lost trying to find me."

"You're honestly telling me that your choosing them," Dark Ace asked after hearing that, "Master Cyclonis would make a better friend for you." _'And you'd make a good friend for her,' _he thought.

"Yeah, that's why she tried to send me to a different dimension," Piper said angerly. But even as she said that, it didn't stop her from remebering how much fun she had with Lark, even if it was just Master Cyclonis in disguise. _'Remember, it was all a trick," _She thought to herself.

Dark Ace could see the doubt on her face, he knew with one more push he would have her.

_I can't feel the way I did beofe_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage any more_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

However, Piper noticed that his grip on her had loosened. When she saw that The Dark Ace as bringing his face closer to hers, Piper brought her head back and head-butted him.

He yet out a small scream of pain and brought his hands to his head, which was a mistake because Piper took this chance to start running.

The Dark Ace had quickly regained his composure and took off after her. He refused to loose her. He saw her zigzagging through the garden and knew that she was trying to throw him off. He would not be eluded so easily and kept close to her. 

------

Lil'Pup: Will Dark Ace be able to catch Piper? Anyways, please Review.


	7. What Have You Done Now

Lil'Pup: I don't own Storm Hawks or the song 'What Have You Done.' People asked me why I've been putting song's in the chapters, I just think it gives them a little something extra.

--

Dark Ace continued to chase after Piper, running through the labyrinth that was the garden. He was getting closer when he felt something hit him right in the face, looking down he saw a yellow shoe, "Did you just throw one of you shoes at me," Dark Ace called after Piper.

"They were slowing me down," Piper yelled back at him as she continued running, her other shoe at hand. However she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped.

"Are you alright," Dark Ace asked only to have the other shoe thrown at him, "Ow."

"If you think that hurts you should try wearing them," Piper said before she got up and started running again.

--

"Are you sure this is where Piper's scent ends," Aerrow asked Rarrar once they entered the garden. Radarr nodded.

"I guess the flowers are blocking out Piper's scent," Junko said.

"You know I never like that Chase guy," Stork said, "There's something not right about him. I feel like I've met him before."

"What if he's an evil guy who kidnaps girls," Finn asked waving his arms like a crazy person.

"Come on guys," Aerrow said, "We need to start looking for Piper."

--

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

Dark Ace wasn't sure what he was going to do if he caught Piper. He knew she probably wouldn't listen to him after everything thats happened, but he would be damned if Cyclonia's best Talon didn't try.

_What have you done now?_

Piper was glad that she got rid of those heels because now she could run faster. But she knew that the Dark Ace wouldn't give up so easily, so she would have to think of something. Up ahead she saw tall stems of bambo growing, "Perfect," she said running towards them.

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

Kicking down a stem of bamboo, Piper got into a defensive position and waited for the Dark Ace to come. It wasn't her staff but it would have to do, if any luck he could hold him off long enough for her friends to find her. Because knowing them they were probably starting to get worried.

_I know, should stop believing_

_I know, there's no retrieving_

_It's over now, what have you done?_

Dark Ace could see that Piper was ready for a fight, even if all she had to defend herself with was a stem of bamboo, but mently kicked himself when he remembered she was skilled at sky fu. _'It figures the storm hawk I find that doesn't have a weapon can defend themselves with out one,' _Dark Ace thought.

_What have you done now!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you _

_But now you are slipping away_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

"I don't want to fight you Piper," Dark Ace said, "But if your not going to listen to me, I'll make you listen."

Dark Ace started running towards Piper to attack, but was stoped by a blow to the head by the bamboo staff.

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

"I like your style," Dark Ace said, "You don't show mercy to your enemys, and your quick on your feet.

"Flattery will get you no where," Piper growled before trying to hit him again.

Luckily for Dark Ace he was able to dodge it and attempted to punch her by she blocked his fist with the staff. They continued fighting when Piper tripped on her dress. She quickly picked herself up, and so she wouldn't trip again Piper ripped the bottom of her dress so the hem was just above her knees.

At the sight of her legs, Dark Ace felt his mouth go dry, _'She's not making this easy for me,'_ he thought.

Piper noticed him staring at her legs, so she jabbed him in the stomach, "Stare at my legs again and I'll aim lower next time," Piper said.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now_

_What have you done?_

Dark Ace knew he had to fous on the fight, but with Piper's hair down, dress cut short showing off her legs, and her eyes burning with anger, he had to concentrate of his lower regions.

"It's comments like that why I think you would make a good Talon Piper," Dark Ace said.

"Do you think saying that is going to keep me from doing it," Piper asked.

He knew she was upset, and for a reason he couldn't explain it bothered him that it was his fault. But he never let his emotions get in the way before, and he wasn't going to start now.

_What have you done now!_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you _

_But now you are slipping away_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

He saw an opening and went in for the attack but Piper block it, then she swang the staff at him but the Dark Ace was able to duck in time. Running towards her, Dark Ace attempted to grab Piper but she moved out of the way and hit him hard on the back sending him to the ground. But Dark Ace kicked Piper's legs, sending her to the ground as well, and to make sure she couldn't get back up he climbed on top of her.

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done! What have you done!_

_What have you done now!_

Holding down Piper's hands above her head, Dark Ace decided this would be the best time to get her to listen to him.

"Why won't you come with me," he asked, his voice softer then he wanted it to be.

Piper didn't say anything, she just turned away refusing to look at Dark Ace, "Why should I listen to you? You've done nothing but lie to me all night."

Using one hand to hold down Piper's, Dark Ace took his other hand and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

Neither of them said anything, then Dark Ace was thrown off of Piper.

_What have you done, What have you done?..._

"Piper, you're okay," Junko said picking her up and hugging her.

"Yes I'm fine Junko," Piper said gasping for air, "Now would you please stop hugging me?"

"Sorry," Junko said putting her down.

_I will not fall, won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

"Piper what were you doing with the Dark Ace," Stork asked nervously.

Knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to tell them everything that happened, Piper just said, "He was trying to get me to join Cyclonia."

"Thank God," the boys all said letting out a sigh of relief.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now your are slipping away... Oh, what have you done now!_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

"We're so glad your safe Piper," Aerrow said.

"Yeah," Finn added, "You did say no to Dark Ace's offer right?"

Piper rolled her eyes at her friends foolishness, but smiled because she was happy to see her friends. She hugged Radarr who jumped on her happy to see her safe and away from the Dark Ace.

They were all so relieved to see that Piper was safe that they failed to noticed one big detail.

The Dark Ace had gotten away.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... Oh what have you done now!_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you._

_--_

Lil'Pup: How could they let the Dark Ace get away? Then again this is my story so you should be asking me that. Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe we let the Dark Ace get away," Aerrow said.

"At least Pipers safe," Junko pointed out cheerfully.

Piper could tell her friends were upset, but she knew how to cheer them up, "You guys won't believe this, but when I was fighting the Dark Ace I head butted him!"

"WHAT," Finn shouted, "Uh, I can't believe we missed that."

"Well it's been a long night," Stork said, "Should we go back to the Condor?"

"That sounds good," Piper said.

"Should we tell Harriar and the rest of the Rex Gaurdians that we're leaving," Aerrow asked.

"Nah, that can figure it out on their own," Piper said smiling.

"Works for us," the boys said.

"Does anyone know the way back to the Condor," Junko asked.

Aerrow was about to say something, but stoped when he remember when he had no idea where they were.

"Don't worry guys," Piper said, "It's a nice night, so lets enjoy it."

The boys shrugged and they started walking in search of the Condor. When they were walking Piper saw the yellow tulip that the Dark Ace gave her lying on the ground. She stopped to pick it up, and twirled it around with her fingers.

"Piper, is every thing okay," Aerrow asked looking at his friend with concern.

She looked at the flower sadly, "Yeah," Piper said even through she wasn't sure if she meant it.

--

Dark Ace made walked in the an opening in the woods where he had left his skimmer.

"Stupid, stupid," he kept saying, "How could I have been so stupid?" How could he have been so foolish as to let his emotions get in the way of his mission? He never showed mercy in battle, yet he failed at such a simple request of Master Cyclonis. But really it wasn't that simple; he remember all his kisses with Piper, the look in her eyes when she found out Chase was really Ace.

The taste of oranges still lingered on his tounge, seeing Piper's face when he closed his eyes.

In the Dark Ace's life, there had been few people that he loved. In fact the only person he could ever really remember giving a damn about was Master Cyclonis, but the only thing he felt towards her was a sibling type love.

But with Piper it was different. It's like when he's around her apart of him feels complete. This caused the Dark Ace to mentally slap himself; what was he, a woman?

The Dark Ace sighed, he would figure out his feelings later. Right now he needed to find a way to explain to Master Cyclonis why he failed.

--

Piper pressed the tulip into one of her books in order to presreve it. She was about to get ready for bed when someone knocked on her door, "Come in."

The door slid open and Aerrow walked in concern written on his face, "Hey Piper, I just wanted to know if you were okay?"

"Don't worry Aerrow," Piper said with a small smile, "I'll be fine."

Aerrow smiled back, but the image of The Dark Ace on top of Piper kept coming into his mind, "Why did the Dark Ace want you to join Cyclonia," he asked before he knew what he was saying.

Looking away Piper answered, "He only did it because Master Cyclonis ordered him to."

"If you say so," Aerrow said, "Well, good night Piper."

"Night Aerrow," Piper said with a smile.

But even with Piper's reassurance, Aerrow still felt uneasy. He saw the way the Dark Ace looked at Piper when he was Chase, and he didn't like it. Aerrow swore he would protect Piper from the Dark Ace; no matter what.

--

Lil'Pup: I need to apologize about two things about this chapter. One that it is so short, and two; that it's the last chapter.

Audience: BOO!

Dark Ace: How can this be the last chapter, I didn't even get to kiss Piper? (Takes out his blade and points it at Lil'Pup)

Lil'Pup: Don't worry, I already have an idea for the sequel. But if you kill me I won't be able to post it.

Dark Ace: Very well, but it better be good.

Lil'Pup: And my O.C might even be in it.

Mariah, Shiva, Juju: WOOT!


End file.
